Silicon integrated circuits (“ICs”) have dominated the development of electronics and many technologies based upon silicon processing have been developed over the years. Their continued refinement led to nano-scale feature sizes that can be important for making metal oxide semiconductor CMOS circuits. On the other hand, silicon is not a direct-bandgap material. Although direct-bandgap materials, including III-V semiconductor materials, have been developed, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to photonic ICs utilizing silicon substrates. This application relates to optical transmitters and optical waveguides. More specifically, and without limitation, to optical lasers and/or optical waveguides in silicon.